


I’d Do Anything For You

by Angel_Bee_blue, GhostDoll



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Gore, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Delirium, Dogs, Exhaustion, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Mentioned Cannibalism, Mono is a sweetheart, Nihilism, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pretending to sleep, YOUR HONOR THEY THEY ARE IN LOVE, bear traps, but for kids, cannibal six, kids being kids, mono being a hero, mono has a crush on six, mono is such a good boy guys, naps, thigh pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDoll/pseuds/GhostDoll
Summary: “Why do you help me?”Mono flustered slightly, then shook his head,“Because we're best friends, I’d do anything for you.”Six tilted her head to the side.“Best friends?”Mono nodded,“We trust each other and make the other feel better by being around!”Six stayed quiet. Like if she was analyzing what Mono just said. Although, a smile slipped on her lips.“Yeah!”“You mean so much to me Six, without you I’d be completely alone...”“So we're gonna stay together forever. Right?”“Right, and even if we’re separated I’d still do anything to find you.”“Promise?”“I promise.”
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	I’d Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, it’s 12:45 and this is an rp me and my friend Ghost had, English isn’t their first language, and I’m a shoddy editor, well, enjoy!

After spending hours walking, and in hiding. Both Six and Mono were looking for a place to rest for now, a small break wouldn't hurt them. Gripping Monos hand, Six would sometimes look around, staying alert of her surroundings. Mono lit up under his mask as he spotted a safe place for the night and pulled her along to a tree with a bird hollow halfway up,  
It might be abandoned and would be a great outlook and sleeping spot,  
“Come on!”  
He encouraged, climbing up the bark that was rough enough to grab onto safely. Six perked up. She ran after Mono, climbing after him. He made it to the hollow and cheered as it was completely empty aside from a few bugs and score! A dusty blanket and a handmade pillow made for a kid.  
Six climbed inside, looking around.  
“Ah..”  
“Yeah, I think it was a den like the one’s we leave.”  
When I’m a town children would choose a hideout and store tools and goods, and when they were no longer safe, the children would ditch their dens, leaving them with goodies for other children, all Mono had left from the pale city was a his flashlight, a bar of soap and a scalpel that was dull from over use  
“Mm. I see”  
She mumbled in her usual low tone. Crawling inside deeper and finally taking a seat in the corner. Mono picked up the blanket and shook it out, expelling the dust from it and laying it down,  
“Let’s get some sleep...”  
“You can sleep ahead, I can stay alert...”  
Though, It was obvious that she was tired. She could barely keep her eyes open.  
“I’ll take first watch, if you stay up any longer you’re gonna pass out, or get sick.”  
Mono scolded, fluffing the pillow and patting the blanket,  
“Sleep, I know you’re tired, and don’t deny it!”  
Six groaned.  
“Or,”  
Crawling closer to the blanket, dus collapsing down on it.  
”We just sleep together.."  
“Alright,”  
Mono lifted the blanket and laid down on the wood, hearing his tailbone click and his joints ache  
”Are you okay?’”  
She mumbled, already half asleep.  
“Just sore.”  
He responded, pulling the blanket other them, it didn’t cover his feet, he didn’t really care  
“If you say so.. ”  
She yawned, and alas she fell asleep as she said those words. He smiled and removed his paper bag to rub at his face, feeling the textured scars that were there. Six was already fast asleep, her breathing being slow and gentle. It didn't seem that Six was going to wake up anytime soon. She was in such a deep slumber.  
He laid down and folded up the bag, shutting his eyes and nodding off.

When Mono finally woke up the sun was shining right in his eyes, it was so, well, nice out here. Six was starting to wake up herself, but didn't want to open her eyes just yet. She was... Comfortable to say the least. Mono rubbed his eyes and sat up, putting on his paper Bag and glanced down at Six, he’d let her sleep in. Maybe if she kept her eyes closed, she could go back to sleep. But the sun starting to shine through wasn't probably going to allow that.  
Mono got up and stretched out, if he didn’t then he’d get tired when running even easier. Six gave up and just opened her eyes and sat up. Yawning. She looked around.  
“Mono...?”  
“Yeah?”  
He asked as he reached across his long legs “Oh! There you are.."  
Mono nodded,  
“I’m gonna try and find some breakfast and maybe a fire starter.”  
“I'll go with you,"  
“Sounds good, I know you’re probably hungry.”  
“That is true... Okay, let's go."  
Mono looked down at the fall from the tree hollow,  
“We’re gonna climb down.”  
He started to do just that, swallowing his fear and leading the way  
“Seems easy enough”  
She hummed and once Mono was down, she started to go down herself. Mono watched her descend and held his arms out to catch her if she fell Luckily, She had no need of that. Once her foot touched the ground, she stood up straight and looked at Mono.  
“Lets go,”  
Mono flustered slightly and staring walking west. Six followed along behind Mono.  
He treaded on for a while, taking in the calm scenery, no monsters or adults for once, he even thought he spotted a little kid  
“This place is too quiet..”  
She mumbled, taking Mono's hand to hold it.  
“It’s peaceful.”  
Mono suggested, intertwining their fingers and smiling at her under the mask  
“.... Peaceful too.”  
She hummed.  
“Though, I have the feeling that something bad is gonna happen..”  
“Something bad always happens, you gotta enjoy the calm ones to their fullest, be happy for as long as you can, y’know?”  
Six rolled her eyes, now walking next to Mono.  
“Whatever you say,”  
He hummed and squeezed her hand,  
“You worry too much, Six.”  
“I have my reasons to worry.”  
Mono sighed and spun her around,  
“Relax a little, live it up in the downtime I say.”  
Six perked, allowing herself to be spun. “Fine then.."  
Mono hummed in satisfaction and took off his coat, tying it around his waist,  
“It’s nice out.”  
“It is nice, I suppose”  
She said, glancing at Mono.  
With just his slightly grimy undershirt he could feel the cool breeze  
“Mono,”  
“Hm?”  
He asked softly, glancing up at the foliage  
“I‘m hungry,”  
“I know Six, just this once you can eat whatever you want, no matter who it is, just, don’t eat it in front of me please.”  
“Just close your eyes.”  
“I’ll still smell it six! And hear it...”  
“Cover your ears! And done!”  
“Then I’ll still smell it, why do you want me to be there when you eat like a feral animal?.”  
She groaned.  
“Okay, maybe just uh... Be a few feet away but— What are _you _gonna eat?"  
“I was hoping some fruit, maybe a rabbit if I can catch one”  
“Oh! That works too!”  
Mono shook his head,  
“You never fail to surprise me you’re so smart, yet dumb.”  
Six growled and showed Mono a glare.  
“Uhuh.”  
Mono chuckled,  
“I didn’t mean it like that Six, you know I’m teasing.”  
“I know. But keep your teasing to yourself.”  
“I don’t think I will, I should be able to poke fun at you.”  
She rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever you say,”  
Mono hummed and turned around  
“You eat and I’ll get some food too, see you in a bit.”  
She stepped back.  
“Okay. I'll be quick,”  
Mono walked off to gather some blueberries and chewed on them, a little over ripe, but good.__

__Among walking, Six spotted an animal, but where they were were some near traps. She had to risk it if she wanted to eat something. It was a sizable beast, it would be good eating. She needed to get closer.... She sneaked up to it. Getting ready to leap. She tensed and jumped.  
Upon jumping on it, she did her best to take it down to eat it finally. In her fervor of eating she didn’t realize that her leg laid on the trap, and the moment she set pressure on it it snapped into her calve. Feeling the sudden pain that pinched her leg, she let out a scream that ended up her choking on the meat, spitting down. _ _

__Mono jolted up and cussed  
“Six!”  
He called out, Six perked up.  
“Mono?!”  
She shouted, looking around. He started running towards her voice, why had he wandered off so far?  
Wiping the blood off her mouth from the meat, Six groaned.  
“Mono...”  
Mono ran through the woods, sliding and jumping as he booked it towards her.  
Six avoided her tears, she didn't want to be seen crying, so she held them in. It was the best she can do after all, she couldn't struggle or move or else she would make the wound worse. All Six could do was stay there, eat and whine.  
Mono slid into the clearing and paled as he saw a looming figure over Six, Six looked up, her eyes widening slightly.  
Mono covered his mouth over his mask and watched in horror as Six was picked up by the trap, hanging upside down. The adult turned, walking away, Mono followed and waved his arms at Six to get her attention and stay silent. All Six could do was whine and squirm in pain, tears now forming in her eyes. But perked up once she saw Mono.  
“I’m going to save you.”  
He spoke quietly, Mono kept a distance and hid often as he followed the beast to their home._ _

__Six could feel how her wound grew worse and more unbearable to stand. Though she tried to withstand it, for Mono of course, Mono kept her in sight and scouted out the squat house with tall wire fencing. Six glanced at the fencing, It seemed easy to climb... But not with a wounded leg.  
A sharp howl filed the air, the adult holding Six yelled at the source and pointed to a doghouse.  
Six flinched at the sudden yell, though, she looked around... A dog?  
The large canine whimpered and retreated to the dog house, curling up as the monster took Six in the shack. Six frowned, there was no way for Mono to get in here without being spotted or killed. This was bad. All she could do now wad look at this shack. It was an ugly building, peeling paint and ominous stains, the interior was even worse, photos of the man and his dog covered the walls, his dog eating children._ _

__Six groaned. Just her luck! It was her fault that all of this happens! Mono could get himself killed if he went inside here! There had to be a way for her to escape .... It would take her a while though…_ _

__Mono on the other hand was already scaling the fence and walking along the top of it when the dog wouldn’t reach him, however he had to go slow as the wire was barbed._ _

__Six looked at her surroundings in awe and fear of course. She couldn't move her leg,, so her hands move to the trap, maybe she could rewind it somehow, But this just caused for The monstrous man to yell at her and brandished a sharp blade at her. This causing Six to squeak and flinch, not moving an inch._ _

__He lowered the blade and severed a joint from the thigh of the animal she tried to eat. She frowned. Six was still pretty hungry.... She didn't had the chance to eat as much as she hoped… She was hoping she wouldn’t be starved, the images of the devoured children were plump and had meat off their bones. She didn't had much meat... She was honestly a bit thin. So hopefully... She would have to eat- but not a lot... She would have to control her hunger.  
The Man had cut up the meat and salted it, tossing the thigh in a pan to season and sear it, before putting it in the oven. Six perked at the sudden smell. It just made her hunger worse- she felt her stomach turning and grumbling with greed. _ _

__He barked an order at her and flicked her a scrap of skin. In an instant, she grabbed the scrap, taking a bite out of it. Six ate it in an instant. Though, she wondered where Mono was…_ _

__Mono got to the wall and started climbing the wood, hearing a bark behind him he scrambled up, hiding on the sill as the canine jumped up.  
The sound of the barking altering both Six and the Man.  
The man threw down his wet knife and yelled at the dog, storming over and opening the window, mono took the opportunity to enter the house and hide in the Curtains.  
With this, Six saw a chance. Six tried to open the trap again, but this resulted in hurting herself more. This only caused for The man to growl and storm over, picking her up and shutting her in a cage in a different room..  
Six perked and frantically looked around. This room was different. Further from freedom. She needed to .. maybe sacrifice something to escape.  
There was a teen boy in a cage sleeping across the room, he had Amputated arm.  
With this, Six perked. Another kid? Maybe calling out for help could do the trick.  
“Hey!”  
She shouted.  
The boy stirred and opened his eyes,  
“Oh, you’re new.”  
“Let me out.”  
Six ordered, without a second thought.  
“Can’t, no reason to try, besides, I don’t know where the key is.”  
Six scoffed and rolled her eyes. Such negativity…. _ _

__“The butcher won’t kill us till we’re big and ripe, that’s practically a full life.”  
The boy stated  
“You’re no help.”  
Six perked at this. Won't kill us? So did that meant that he was going to eat us? With this new information, she could plan out something. Gears turned on her head as she thought, raising an eyebrow, she spoke up.  
“Mm. How long have you been here?”  
The boy mused for a moment,  
“A thousand sunsets at least.”  
A thousand sunsets?  
“Have there been more of us before you?’  
“Tons more... at least four that I’ve seen, but each one knew more”  
“So they're all dead.”  
“Mhm. Lived good enough lives, fed, given company.”  
“That's just miserable.”  
Six stated, raising her chin up.  
“It’s better that starving.”  
“True… but is there really no way out?!”  
“Not that I know of, never tried since Melanie was cooked.”  
Six eyes widened.  
”So you've tried escaping before..”  
“The others did, I kept watch.”  
“....”  
Six sighed, alas she frowned.  
“Do they get cooked alive?"  
If there truly was no way out. It was better to interrogate this boy. Like this she would know the deadly demise that would await her.  
“Sometimes, not usually, some are eaten alive.”  
“Darn...”  
She sighed, glancing at her wound.  
“Well, if he doesn't do something about my wound I might as well die by contamination.."  
Which, for her, didn't sound that bad… though, it was going to be painfully slow.  
“It’ll be amputated and fed to Barksy. It’s not so bad, the butcher treats it well enough”  
“I need my leg.”  
The boy shrugged. So there wasn't much that Six could do, huh. What was better anyway, an infected leg or no leg at all? Suddenly, there was a scuffing across the floor, the boy in his paper bag stood there.  
The scruffing sound alerted Six. Raising her body a tad, just enough to hurt her leg, with this she got a better view of the source of the sound.  
“Huh?”_ _

__Mono lit up and ran over,  
“Six!”  
Her eyes opened wide. A gasp escaping her lips.  
“Mono?! How did you get here?!”  
“Luck and the element of surprise.”  
He said, glancing at the cage his friend was in.  
“Hm, I’ll need a key.”  
Six sighed.  
“I don't know where it is…”  
“I’ll find it, don’t worry.”  
Mono climbed up and reached his hand out for Six to hold  
Six smiled softly and reached her hand out the best she could, holding Monos hand against her.  
“Be careful,”  
“Of course, I’ll be on my toes.”  
She squeezed his hand.  
“You better,”  
“I will.”  
Mono leaned his head forward -and bonked it on the metal.  
What an odd nuzzle. She smiled softly, sighing.  
“Take your time,”  
Mono laughed and stepped back,  
“I’ll be back.”  
“I know you will.”  
Mono rolled his eyes under the mask and leaped off._ _

__As he left, Six sighed sadly and frowned.  
“He your partner?”  
The boy in the cage asked.  
“Just a friend, but you can say that,"  
“Alright, good luck getting out.”  
“Thanks. I will,”  
”... Kid? Do you have a name?”  
Six mumbled, as she waited for Monos arrival,  
“Don’t remember it.”  
The amputee answered honestly  
“... That sucks,"  
The boy shrugged  
“.... Do you care about escaping now?”  
“No. I’m used to being here.”  
“But... You'll die,”  
“I’d rather die here than be starved.”  
She sighed.  
”Have it your way,”_ _

__Mono entered another adjacent room and looked around for a key. The room had rusty weapons scattered across the table, it smelled horrible honestly, Like rotten flesh.  
Mono gagged slightly and crept across a counter to get a higher vantage point, if he could see more, than he could save his best friend. There seemed to be a key on the table, but it was next to the rotting, old meat. It even had some worms coming out of it.  
Mono hacked and took a running start to leap on the table. The table also had some mud on it, unfortunately some blood too, so if Mono made the jump he would maybe slip on it.  
Mono landed it and yelped as he slipped head first into the rancid meat, Worms squirmed out of the meat quickly. Mono pulled back and lifted his mask to cover his mouth and nose, just get the key, get the key!  
The key was next to him. In an instant, he would snatch it, He grabbed it and hooked it on his coat, getting as far as he could from the meat.  
The meat spread open, more stink coming out from it. As well as more worms coming out from it. Mono gagged once more and booked it along the wood, he had to make the jump to safety, wishing Six was there to catch him. The jump was a hard one, big doable. If Six could make these jumps, why couldn't he?  
He took a running start and took a literal leap of faith.  
His hands caught on the ledge, barely holding on. He had to climb up, if he fell now he would perish. _ _

__It was an ugly fall. But he could do it, he was strong, so he could lift himself up, he could for Six. His arms shook as he pulled himself up and reached farther forward, anchoring his hand in a deep divot in the wood, he swung his leg up and laughed nervously, hoisting himself up and collapsing against the wood, muscles burning. This would be ten times easier with Six help. How the hell did she make those jumps without feeling or getting hurt and tired in the first place?! How much stamina did Six have?! That didn't matter now.. he could think about that later, as for now, he needed to get Six out of the cell... But how would she run.. her leg was trapped._ _

__He returned to the cages slowly, having to catch his breath, he smiled as he saw Six in the cage. Six jolted up once she noticed Monos return. Though, she couldn't see him very well.  
“Mono?”  
“I’m right here.”  
Mono responded, unlocked the brass door and stepped in to hug her close and grab her hand. Six smiled and hugged him back, sighing.  
“Mono...”  
“Is your leg okay?”  
He asked, glancing down at the vicious trap clawed into her calve.  
“Well, I can't really move it without making it worse...”  
She confessed to him, frowning.  
"so it isn't okay..”  
“I’m gonna remove it, okay? Then we'll stop the bleeding and get medical supplies.”  
Six nodded.  
“Okay... Make it quick?'  
Mono put his hand on either side of the trap jaws and wrenched them open, grunting at the strain it took,  
“M-move your leg!”  
Six flinched and quickly moved her leg, but with her arms, as she moved it, she winced in pain. Mono let go and let the trap snap shut, shivering and pulling Six into his arms, he pressed the tail of his trench coat against her wounds to soak up the blood. Six hissed in pain, clenching onto Mono. The coat pressed against her wound hurting her.  
“Shh, shh, it’s gonna be okay, I know it hurts, but we have to stop the blood.”  
Six nodded, but just buried her face on Monos chest to hush her groaning. He stroked her hair and hummed the tune from the music box. With this, Six calmed down after time. Her breathing growing soft._ _

__Mono pulled the now red stained fabric and checked the wound,  
“Okay, the blood has stopped, I can carry you for a little bit.”  
Six frowned.  
“Fine... But don't feel hesitant to leave me behind if anything happens..”  
“Was that a joke Six?”  
Mono asked, hoisting her up on his back and standing.  
“I don't joke.”  
She did though. Sometimes, it was rare. He stepped out of the cage and walked to the edge of the furniture,  
“Goodbye boy, should we unlock you?”  
“No. Just get out of here, there’s a mouse hole to the lower left that goes right to the yard, good luck!”  
“Thanks,”  
Six huffed, gripping onto Mono tightly.  
“Don't let me fall.”  
“I won’t.”  
Mono reassured her, taking the long careful way down a pile of books that formed a staircase. Six smiled and looked around, keeping her grip on Mono tight. Though, in all honesty... She seemed scared.  
He ducked and stepped in the mouse hole, coughing at the dust,  
“Gross. You doing okay?”  
Six nodded, covering her mouth, not wanting to inhale all of the dust. Mono took off his bag and popped it over her head, rushing through the bitten out hall of the mouse hole.  
Six perked up at this. Mono always worried too much._ _

__Once they were out in the fresh air he took it back, covering his face and sighing in relief. He glanced left and right, listening for Barksy. Six sighed, taking in the fresh air.... Slightly. She looked around but then her attention returned to Mono.  
“Be careful..”  
“I know. I’m gonna have to book it, do you think you can climb the fence?”  
“I can try.”  
“Alright,”  
Mono snuck slowly across the yard, checking for the horrible beast of a canine,  
When they reached the fence and started the climb they heard barks,  
“Hurry!”  
Six flinched. Gripping the fence and starting to climb it, the best she could. She panted, climbing as fast as she could, Trying to ignore the pain.  
Mono scaled it and glanced down, the dog was getting close and Six was still halfway up. He swore with the only cuss he knew and climbed down, grabbing her and and going as fast as he could,  
“We’re gonna make it Six, I promise.”  
Six jolted up when she felt herself get grabbed by Mono. She felt guilty- this was her fault.  
“Don’t worry about me..”  
“Shut up!”  
He hissed, getting them to the top and picking her up and settling her on his back,  
“Don’t let go.”  
Six nodded. She winced and tightly held onto Mono, not looking back and not even thinking of letting, she couldn't, her grip was too strong.  
He scaled down even as Barksy deafened them and pressed against the fence, once they were only a few inches from the ground, a fairly large far for them, Mono jumped down, hissing through his teeth at the fall damage and booking it into the forest._ _

__Mono panted as he ran and slowly lost energy,  
“We gotta get back to the den, and wash the wound. We don’t have bandages or antiseptic.”  
Six frowned more. Mono always did so much for her, why?! Why would he risk his life like this? Multiple times. She knew she was going to get scolded for this later but... Mono was sweet.  
“I know... Mono, I'm sorry,”  
“I’m not mad, I’m just worried, I think I saw a lake.”  
“Are we going to the lake now?”  
She asked, placing her head on Mono's shoulder.  
“Yeah.”  
He walked along and set her down,  
“Okay I can’t carry you anymore, my back is killing me.”  
“It’s okay, I'm sorry.”  
She stretched.  
“I forgive you.”  
Mono took her hand in case she lost balance, Six smiled, softly squeezing Mono’s hand.  
“Thanks,”  
“Of course.”  
“Soo... What are we gonna do _if _it gets infected?”  
“Raid a hospital.”  
Mono stated without hesitation.  
“Ah? Where will we find one?”  
“I dunno Six, but we’ll find one! Maybe the Pale city...”  
Six sighed.  
“That can work. But maybe we can find something around here...”  
Six followed, taking a seat next to Mono. She looked at him, smiling slightly. He put his hands in the water and washed them, rinsing his coat as well before washing the clotted wound on Six’s leg.  
“Mono?”  
“Yes Six?”  
He asked softly, taking off his blood stained bag to wash it as well.  
“Why do you help me?”  
Mono flustered slightly, then shook his head,  
“Because we're best friends, I’d do anything for you.”  
Six tilted her head to the side.  
“Best friends?”  
Mono nodded,  
“We trust each other and make the other feel better by being around!”  
Six stayed quiet. Like if she was analyzing what Mono just said. Although, a smile slipped on her lips.  
“Yeah!”  
“You mean so much to me Six, without you I’d be completely alone...”  
“So we're gonna stay together forever. Right?”  
“Right, and even if we’re separated I’d still do anything to find you.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
She smiled.  
“Good!"  
Mono smiled and hugged her. With a grin, Six hugged him back, sighing.  
“We’re gonna get some bandages and ointment.”  
“I know Mono,”  
She said , looking around.  
“I don't think we're gonna find that here..”  
“We'll find it somewhere.”  
Six sighed and hugged herself.  
“If you say so..”  
Mono nodded and stood,  
“Let’s get some sleep first, it’s getting dark.”  
“Right,”  
Six yawned, shakily standing up. Six was struggling to keep her balance. Her wounded leg was trembling. She was cold, starting to breathe a bit heavily. Six started to look drowsy. She was about to faint, but she was trying her best not to, but it wasn't like she could control it.  
“I-I....”  
“Six?”  
Mono asked, hearing a **thump** behind him  
“Six!”  
Mono paled and turned around to See Six passed out of the forest floor,  
Immediately his mind assumed the worst, tears pricking his eyes,  
“Six-n-no, please be okay!”  
Her breathing was low and even faint. Six was sweating as well, not moving.  
“She’s not dead... yet... no! I won’t be alone again!”  
The air crackled with static, he knew where he had to go, what he had to do,  
Picking Six up and raising his open hand he let the sparks of power ignite in him, world ready to bend at his will. Her body was limp, it felt soft though, Her hand fell down. Six’s breathing getting weaker.  
The world spun and zoomed forward, Mono heard the familiar call from the barren signal tower, he nearly collapsed from the effort it took.  
The power that it took from him was a lot. He definitely needed to rest after this. But now, he was closer to his destination, he couldn't give up now. ____

_____ _

_____ _

___Six was pale, though, she grunted a bit due to Mono's sudden power outburst.Mono stroked her hair and looked up to see the abandoned hospital before him. Six groaned.  
The abandoned hospital was like a maze Itself. Almost crumbling down in a few places, but it was stable enough. Clicking on his flashlight, Mono was sure to keep the patients away while he stole supplies.  
The patients tried their hardest to grab Mono, but he always flashed them right in time to keep them away.  
“Creepy things...”  
He found the supply room eventually and turned on the light, setting six down and scaling the shelves to locate the needed items. One by one, the bandages, painkillers and antibacterial cream fell to the floor.  
Honestly, now Six looked worse than before. It was like she couldn't wake up anymore.  
Mono jumped down and opened the tube of cream, squeezing some onto the wounds and rubbing it in, he then wrapped them up tight and lifted Six’s head. He broke a pill in half and held it up to her mouth,  
“You have to swallow this Six.”  
Six flinched at the cream, shivering slightly at the coldness. She groaned, it was faint but she slightly opened her mouth.  
“Great, you can rest soon, don’t worry.”  
Mono helped her gulp it down and pocketed more pain pills and a small bottle of antibiotics. Six’s eyes weren't opened just yet. But she did seem more stable than before now. He fed her an antibiotic pill just in case and picked her up before flicking the light on and escaping out the convenient window. _ _ _

____Six yawned softly, getting comfortable in Mono’s arms as she got picked up. Some of the rain that landed on her face annoyed Six. Scrunching her face almost like if she was about to sneeze.  
She was okay now. She had to be, Mono wouldn’t let her die. He stumbled in the rain and came across a den with three other children.  
“N-need a place to sleep, we’ll be gone in the morning.”  
Mono told them as he shook from exhaustion, One of the kids glanced at Six then at Mono. Staying quiet for a second, before they eventually spoke up.  
”Sure. Stay here,”  
“Thanks.”  
Mono stumbled and fell against the dry floor, passed out in a flash. Six also fell down, still not bothering to wake up.  
The kids decided not to bother them anymore and just let them be. They slept as peacefully as a child could in this world that night. _ _ _ _

____Six woke up early in the morning. Looking way better than the day before, her body still in pain, but better. She sat up in an instant, gasping and looking around.  
“Mono?!”  
He groaned from the floor, face against the concrete, still desperately trying to block out the light and sleep.  
She looked dumbfounded. How did she got here... Her attention turned to her leg. It was patched up? How? She sighed.  
”Mono..”  
She took off her coat, leaving herself in her less iconic clothes. Holding her raincoat up to block the light for Mono. He relaxed and stretched out, he was letting lanky to be honest. Six smiled at him. Tall... He was getting taller. Six sighed, returning her attention to her bandage, but kept covering up Mono.  
It looked pretty well done for someone who was delirious. Six smiled, getting a tad closer to Mono to cover him better. She decided that it was better to let him sleep. He seemed tired... And maybe Mono ran here carrying her? Because the last thing she remembers was being in the forest before everything went black. She let him sleep for a good while,  
Eventually the pain returned _ _ _ _

____Six Jolted up. Feeling the sudden pinch of pain overwhelming her greatly.  
She panted, trying her best to keep her coat up to cover Mono. But the pain was hurting her too much, she needed a breather. Mono stirred and blinked his eyes open, he glanced at her curiously,  
“Six?”  
He asked,  
“Wus wrong?”  
“I-It hurts!”  
Six confessed. Dropping her coat down. He squinted and dug his hand in his pocket to find the half pill, once he grasped it he offered it to her,  
“Here.”  
“Ah? Thanks..”  
Six flushed a bit, taking the pill and gulping it down. He nodded and crawled into her lap to doze again. Six perked up, staying still. It seemed that Mono wasn't planning on moving any time soon…  
The boy snored softy, recharging from using an immense amount of power. The pain was numbing now, less than before. Six sighed and caressed Mono's arm. He hummed in his sleep and nuzzled into her coat, Six blushed a tad at this. Waiting for Mono to wake up. _ _ _ _

____Mono only awoke when the rain stopped and the other children ordered them to go now that the storm was over,  
“Mono, we need to go...”  
She mumbled. He sat up almost immediately, cheeks a red hue,  
“R-right.”  
Six glanced at him, tilting her head.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. How’s your leg?”  
He answered quickly.  
“It's better... Sometimes it hurts.”  
Mono took her hand and got up, yawning slightly,  
“Let’s get out of this place.”  
Six smiled softly and fixed out on her raincoat. Shakily standing up and holding his hand.  
“Okay.”  
Six stayed close to Mono. Being this close to Mono made her feel safe. Mono always protected her. Mono hummed and stomped in a puddle.  
“Mono. Can I ask you something?"  
“Yeah?”  
He asked, the ankles of his trousers now wet.  
“If you could change something, what would that be?”  
“I’d like adults to be kind... but if they were then I never wouldn’t have met you Six.”  
“Do you regret meeting me?”  
“No, not in the slightest.”  
She smiled.  
“I like you. You're nice.”  
Mono beamed at the compliment,  
“Thank you Six.”  
“You're welcome.” _ _ _ _

____With that the two children and asked out of the pale city for a second time, Mono jumping in puddles and Six laughing softly as the sun shone._ _ _ _


End file.
